Delzed the Songstress
A four-fingered (in terms of social status, not physically) court musician of Deioros the King, Delzed the Songstress is a Precursor with a lovely singing voice and a knack for the arcane. Though a shy, polite woman at her core, Delzed will not hesitate to speak up if she finds something she disagrees with, and is immensely protective of the ones she loves. Background Delzed is the latest (and quite likely last) in a long line of musicians. While her mother had a much more varied repertoire, Delzed prefers to simply sing. She never knew her father, and her mother refused to talk about him; while Delzed assumed there must have been some bad blood or unspoken between the two, it's really quite a bit more mundane than that; Delzed was conceived by a one-night stand with an unknown man. Her mother treated and nurtured her talents, noticing her aptitude for singing at a young age and having her sing lullabies to Ainori the Heir. Unfortunately, because her mother had no magical talent whatsoever, Delzed had to teach herself when it came to the arcane. As she grew older, she became friends with Felaji the Servant and Fanred the Past-Seer, eventually falling in love with the both of them after her mother passed away. Since then, she has made frequent visits to the servants' quarters. When asked why, she simply sputtered out an excuse and shuffled away awkwardly. Mioura: The Forgotten Past "Please... please don't hurt her. She's suffered enough." The party first encountered Delzed in Mioura's past, waiting at the Altar of the New Gods for Felaji. After a brief interrogation, Delzed learned that Fanred was in danger and ran off towards Dasedrak Castle in an ultimately futile attempt to save her. The party steered her towards the Servants' Quarters, where they encountered Felaji in her room. Pleading to the party not to harm her, Delzed was able to coax information out of Felaji regarding the plot to resurrect her mother, though Felaji also implied that it was too late to stop. The group left Dasedrak Castle once more, this time headed to the lake where the orb holding the spirit of Dokani the Necromancer rested. After some deliberation, Felaji was sent into the lake alone to retrieve the orb. This reanimated several skeletons, which were promptly dispatched by the group without much incident other than a minor mishap regarding Hjördís Ermentrud's acid splash spell hitting Felaji instead of a skeleton. Drawing upon powers she didn't know she had, Delzed was able to undo the damage caused by the summoner's carelessness. then we got the quorb and then killed dokani and then delzed went to the castle and everything went to shit cap'n but it worked out in the end yay except fanred is dead :( BE FINISHED Nicta: The Corruption Deepens Prak sa al-Radrek grulg driss. Image Gallery (Delzed Shrine) Delzed.jpg|Delzed by Brianne Delzedriley.png|Delzed by riley delzedriley2.png|The saddest lesbian by riley delmark.png|Delzed's markings delzedpauline.png|Delzed by Pauline Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Fourth Dream